slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tazerling
Tazerling to śluzak typu elektryczność. Jest niebiesko - żółty i ma czułki w kształcie błyskawic. Jego ataki mogą odbić się rykoszetem na sojusznikach. Jego protoforma może wywoływać delikatne iskry. Jest to dość pospolity gatunek, ma go większość śluzostrzelców w Slugterze. Może atakować wrogów z dużego dystansu. Występowanie Tazerlingi żyją na pustyniach o wysokiej aktywności burzowej (Prawdopodobnie kumuluje w sobie ładunki elektryczne). Żyją również w Lesie śluzaków i w Górach Północnych. Wygląd 'Protoforma' Tazerling to niebieski śluzak. Ma jasno niebieski brzuszek z trzema żółtymi plamkami. Jego czułka przypominają żółto-niebieskie pioruny. Po bokach łapek posiada żółte łatki, a z tyłu ma linie tego samego koloru. Wokół oczu ma ciemniejszą skórę, przez co wygląda na zmęczonego. Posiada trzy zęby. Ma pomarańczowe oczy. We wszystkich jego żółtych elementach ciała gromadzi ładunki elektryczne, przez który tworzy prąd oraz pioruny. Transformacja Po transformacji ma jasnoniebieski brzuch oraz połowę łap, wokół jasno niebieskiej skóry znajduje się żółta elektryczna ob ramówka. Jego kolor oczu jest żółty. Posiada trzy palce przypominające żółte pioruny, którymi może razić. Na głowie posiada dwa żółte czułka-pioruny. Od czułek po środku grzbietu ciągnie się elektryczne żółte części ciała. Im jest się bliżej ogona śluzaka tym bardziej żółcieje, posiada długi ogon o kształcie żółtego pioruna. W każdym żółtym elemencie ciała Tazerlingi gromadzą wiele ładunków elektrycznych, które później używa do ataków. Zostawia za sobą żółto-niebieski elenktyczny ślad. 'Protoforma' *W protoformie może błyskawicą z czułek dezaktywować przedmioty elektryczne, podobnie jak Antyprądniak. Śluzak w jedny z czułek ma energię dodatnią, a w drugim ujemną, przez ich dotknięcie, tworzy prąd. (w "Droga do Domu" wyłączył zasilanie pił do cięcia drzewa) *W protoformie razi swoimi naelektryzowanymi łapkami. *W protoformie strzela piorunami z czułek i emituje niewielką dawkę prądu, rażąc wrogów. 'Transformacja' *'Tazerbolt' - otacza się elektryczną kulą, która razi każdego w najbliższej okolicy. Tazerling wyzwala z skumulowaną w sobie energię (Prawdopodobnie kanał Plazmy) tworząc elektryczną kulę otaczającą go. *'Tazercoil' - chwyta przeciwnika swoimi łapami i razi go prądem, który znajduje się w jego żółtych pazurach. *'Rozerwanie obwodu (ang. Burst Circiut)' - strzela piorunem bezpośrednio na urządzenie elektryczne powodując jego zwarcie. Prąd powoduje uszkodzenie, zniszczenie lub przerwanie kabli, obwodów itp. przez co zaczyna iskrzyć i tworzy się zwarcie. *'Tazerwing' - razi bardzo mocno piorunami z czułek przez co skóra przeciwnika w wyniku porażenia piecze i jest osmolona. *'Śluzacz tarcza (ang. Slugshield') - tworzy energetyczną tarczę-ekran która razi każdego wroga który się do niej zbliży. *'Quetzabolt' - leci w górę i tworzy silną burzę z piorunami uderzającymi we wrogów. Śluzak jest bardzo ciepły przez swój prąd, który znajduje się z jego żółtym ubarwieniu. Gdy chce stworzyć chmurę leci w górę do zimnego powietrza, gdzie przez zmieszanie zimnego i ciepłego powietrza tworzy się szybko chmura, w której tworzą się pioruny. *'Plasmaclaw '- drapie wrogów swoimi pazurami. *Przy uderzeniu piorunem powoduje rozbłysk energii, który odpycha wroga. *Strzela od dwóch do trzech piorunów naraz. 'Fuzyjne strzały' *'Ognisty szok (ang. NovaShack)' - Łączy się z Infurnusem lw fuzyjny strzał. Śluzaki szybko wirują wokół siebie. Tworząc przed sobą ognisto-elektryczną kule, o wielkiej mocy, potrafiąca zniszczyć budynek. *'Elektryczne kolce (ang. ElectroSpear) '- Łączy się w fuzyjny strzał z Brudnym Łobuzem. Śluzaki zaczynają wirować, Brudny Łobuz wystrzeliwuje kolce, a Tazerling je elektryzuje. Fuzja może powalić nawet Gargulca. Precyzja - Śluzak cechuje się dużą precyzją. Świadczy o tym, że może z łatwością wycelować i trafić dany obiekt/wroga. Może też złapać przedmiot i go uszkodzić lub wroga i go porazić. Historia 'Sezon 1' *Po raz pierwszy Tazerling pojawia się w odcinku ,, Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza``. Były pokazana różne Tazerlingi należące do Shockwire`a jeden dołączył do arsenału Eli`a i zaprzyjaźnia się z Burpy`m, jest to Joules *Razem z Burpym pomaga swojemu nowemu właścicielowi zdobywać inne śluzaki na turnieju w ,,Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga``. *Joules został oddany przez Eli`a lecz później zdał sobie sprawę, że źle zrobił i próbuje go ocalić przez zghulowaniem. Walczył też ze swoją zghulowaną wersją, Amperlingiem] lecz przegrał w odcinku ,,Dobijmy targu``. *Tazerling Eli`a pomaga mu pokonać gang Hula, który atakował miasto Cichej Trawy, pokonał swojego pierwszego ghula (Hop Jacka) w odcinku ,,Awaria``. *Tazerling został krótko pokazany w ,,Klub Trep`` stworzył ogromną burzę z piorunami. *Wystąpił w odcinku ,,Śluzobieg`` gdzie poraził kryształowego Robaka *W protoformie zadebiutował w odcinku ,,Bunt mechów``. Był kilka razy pokazany we wnyce. *Tazerlin Eli`a poraził prądem El Diablosa Nachosa w jaskini Śmierciogłębi gdzie był szukany śluzak, Strachoduch w ,,Śmierciogłębia`` *W odcinku ,,Cienie i światło`` pokazano Tazerlinga, Joulesa, który atakował. *Tazerlingi Łowców śluzaków atakowały Pronto rażąc go piorunami w ,,Zagrożony gatunek``. *Bardzo krótko Joules wystąpił w ,,Odpływ`` gdzie został pokazany tylko w protoformie. *Razem z właścicielem próbowali powstrzymać Pana Sobotę w odcinku ,,Świt żywych śluzaków``. 'Sezon 2' *Pojawił się w odcinku ,,Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza`` gdzie poznaje Lokiego. *Śluzaki lidera gangu atakowały samodzielnie Nachosa rozpędzjąc siebie dzięki pasowi Eli`a, Unik nim atakował Żołnierzy Blakka w ,,Nowy dzieciak, część druga``. *Billy zaatakowałs woim Tazerlingiem Lodowego Ogra w jaskini Śnieżkotańcu w odcinku ,,Śnieżkotaniec``. *Przez cały odcinek ,,Dziedzictwo`` siedział jednej z wnyk Eli`a. *Joules pojawił się w odcinku ,,Odległy Brzeg``. *Atakował ghule razem z Infurnusem. Później przez kichnięcie Mrozika trafili do tartaku. Razem z przyjaciółmi próbował odnaleźć drogę do domu. Poraził Psa Śluzogońca w odcinku ,,Droga do Domu``. *Joules zniszczył blaster Quentina, został również błędnie pokazany był czerwono-różowawy w ,,Robośluzaki`` *Po raz pierwszy raz Tazerling Eli`a, Joules stworzył Fuzyjny Strzał razem z Burpy`m w ,,Niepokonana Mistrzyni``. *Głęboka i ciemna woda *Dżentelmen i złodziejka *W zamknięciu *Rzadka część *Podziemie *Powrót *Śluzball *Król Miotaczy 'Sezon 3' *Chwilowo został pokazany w protoformue w odcinku ,,Misja niezbyt możliwa`` gdzie razem z innymi śluzakami został ocalony. *Został pokazany w protoformie w odcinku ,,Klucze do królestwa`` El Diablo Nachos zażądał od Eli`a Shane`a mapy. *Został schwytany przez Mistrza Gier w odcinku ,,Zabójcza rozgrywka`` Gang Shane'a chciał go uwolnić i pozostałe śluzaki. *Wykonał drugi raz Fuzyjny Strzał z Brudkiem w ,,Studnia energii`` razem z nim pokonali Gargulca na na magnetyzowanych skałach. *Został pokazany w protoformie w ,,Co przychodzi nocą`` śluzak został osłabiony przez Potwora z Wysokich Równin. *W odcinku ,,Poprawki`` został pokazany we wnyce Eli`a w protoformie. *Został pokazany w retrospekcji Dr. Blakka. Tazerlig Thaddiusa Blakka uciekł z resztą śluzaków do Willa Shane`a w ,,Powrót do korzeni``. Przez co posiada dwa Tazerlingi, bo wcześniej został pokazany inny, a później zdobył drugiego. *Joules zaprzyjaźnia się z nowym śluzakiem Młodym w odcinku ,,Kompania Śluzaków`` przez przypadek poraził go prądem. Zaatakował taż Żołnierzy Blakka. Tazerling był widziany w maszynie do ghulowania. *Pronto został przez niego porażony przez odbicie od Harmashelta w ,,Mroczna Noc``. Razem z innymi śluzakami ucieka, przez rozkaz swojego właściciela Eli`a by Demony i Unik uwierzyli, że się poddał. *Po raz pierwszy Joules zmienia się w Mega Morfa w ,,Promienny dzień``. Próbował zaatakować Blakka swoim piorunem, lecz Doktor uniknął strzału. Razem z Zbijakiem, Krawcem i Mrozikiem pomógł Eli`owi pokonać go, przez co wpadł do Głębokich grót. 'Film ' *Został zghulowany przez Goona w filmie ,,Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond`` zaatakował Korda. Został użyty przez Korda do powalenia Lodowego Ogra. Występy 'Sezon 1' *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza (Debiut) *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga *Dobijmy targu *Awaria *Klub Trep *Śluzobieg *Bunt mechów (Protoforma) *Śmierciogłębia *Cienie i światło *Zagrożony gatunek *Odpływ (Protoforma) *Świt żywych śluzaków 'Sezon 2' *Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza *Nowy dzieciak, część druga *Śnieżkotaniec *Dziedzictwo (Protoform) *Odległy Brzeg *Droga do Domu *Robośluzaki *Niepokonana Mistrzyni *Głęboka i ciemna woda (Protoforma) *Dżentelmen i złodziejka *W zamknięciu *Rzadka część *Podziemie *Powrót *Śluzball *Król Miotaczy 'Sezon 3' *Misja niezbyt możliwa (Protoforma) *Klucze do królestwa (Protoforma) *Zabójcza rozgrywka *Studnia energii *Co przychodzi nocą (Protoforma) *Poprawki (Protoforma) *Powrót do korzeni *Kompania Śluzaków *Mroczna Noc *Promienny dzień (Debiut Mega Morfu) 'Film ' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Ciekawostki *Jego głos jest ochrypły, w porównaniu do innych śluzaków. *Tazerling Eli'a nazywa się Joules, co może być nawiązaniem do J (dżula), jednostki miary energii. *Tazerlingi kiedy są przemęczone, mogą razić prądem właściciela. *Był pierwszym wygranym śluzakiem Eli'a na zawodach i drugim ogólnie. *Tazerling Eli'a to najlepszy kolega Burpy'ego. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Amperling. *Trójwymiarowa transformacja Tazerlinga ma często przymrużone oczy, a dwuwymiarowa nie. *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" w stercie rzuconych śluzaków na Quentina był czerwony Tazerling. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" na nagraniu widać, jak Tazerling ukryty w kubełku z popcornem poraził sięgającego po popcorn Pronto. *Joules boi się wody. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Tazerlingu. *Z wyglądu jest podobny do Hipnotyzera. *Kiedy Joules poznał Burpy'ego, poraził go prądem podając mu łapkę i zrobił to samo Młodemu. *Prehistoryczny Tazerling miał tylko dwa górne zęby i był gruby. *Dobrze wytrenowany Tazerling (taki jak Joules) jest wart wiele sprzętów domowego użytku oraz kilka "bajerów" zbrojnych, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Dobijmy Targu". *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jego nazwa to nawiązanie do słowa Tazer (ang. paralizator). *W Slugisodes "Fun Fackt About Slugs" widać, że Joules śpi z małą maskotką molenoida. Podobną, tylko dużą, ma Pronto. *Tazerling potrafi stworzyć dwa fuzyjne strzały - jeden z Infurnusem, drugi z Brudnym Łobuzem. *Jest podobny do Hipnotyzera. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Elektryczność Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Shockwire Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Milard Milford Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Mistrz Gier Kategoria:Bryce Estavan Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Mega Morfy